Be Boyfriend?
by CtDmaknae
Summary: No Minwoo Murid pindahan dari Los angeles, Bertemu dengan Jo Bersaudara DiSekolah barunya / Room 213 ' Aigoo apa dia guru? Dia terlihat sexy dan tidak seperti guru ' " a-akh songsaengmin berhentilah memukulku " Be Boyfriend? / Kwangwoo or Youngwoo? / BOYFRIEND FANFICTION! YAOI RnR! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Be Boyfriend?

Cast : Boyfriend Member And Starship Ent Artist. (Cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comfort Hurt, Boys Love, Etc

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama, Angst Etc.

Pairing : ?

WARNING : TYPO(s), Boys Love/YAOI , EYD Berserakan, No BASH Please^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Be Boyfriend?**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

PROLOG

Normal POV

" AAAAA _HYUNGIEEEEEE~ JEBAAAAL_"

" _Appa_ Menginginkanmu sekolah di Seoul Minu~ ya "

" Aish _Wae Wae Wae_ ? "

" _Mollayo~_ "

" Kau selalu menyebalkan _Hyungnim_ " Decak Seorang _Namja_ yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didada. _Namja_ tersebut berdecak kesal disepanjang jalan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sibuknya Kota _Seoul _Pagi ini. Sang _'Hyung'_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang '_Saeng'_

" Semoga sekolah barumu menyenangkan _Nae_ _Saengie_~" Sahut Sang '_Hyung'_ seraya mengacak rambut '_Saeng'_ kecilnya tersebut.

" YAKKK! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _hyungnim_, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" Protes _Namja_ imut bermarga 'NO' tersebut mem'_pout_'kan bibirnya lucu.

" Kau memang adik lucuku No Minwoo" Seru '_Hyung'_ Mencibir _Namja_ bernama No Minwoo yang kini menatapnya dingin.

" _HYUUUUUUUUNGNIM_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Namja Seoul High School . 11:00 AM**

Minwoo POV

" aghhhh ini menyebalkan" Decakku sambil menggeret koperku menuju Sekolah Baruku ini. Sekolah baru? Ok mulai sekarang aku harus mengakui kalau 'tempat' ini adalah SEKOLAH BARUKU.

Ah~ Perkenalkan Namaku No Minwoo, Umurku 18 tahun. Masih muda bukan? Dan sekarang aku berada di _Namja Seoul High School_. Dari nama sekolah ini saja sudah dapat ditebak kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah '_khusus'_ untuk _Namja_.

Dan kenapa aku harus pindah ke sini?

Entahlah. Ini menyebalkan sekali. _Appa_ ku memindahkanku kembali ke _Seoul_ setelah 9 tahun menetap di _Los_ _Angeles_.

_Right_! Disaat umurku 9 tahun aku, _Appa_ dan _Hyungmin_ ku yang menyebalkan itu pindah ke _amerika_.

Disaat setelah 6 bulan _Eommaku_ meninggal. _Appa_ mulai sibuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada diluar negri kami pun ikut pindah ke luar negri.

Dan sekarang? Aku kembali ke _Seoul_, _Korea_ _Selatan_, Tempat kelahiranku. Tapi tapi dan tapi, kehidupanku di _LA_ sudah menyengkan menurutku. Yah walaupun _appa_ selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk anak bungsunya dan _hyungku_. Jadi, bisa dibilang aku dan _hyungku_ kurang kasih sayang dari seorang _Appa_ semenjak _Eomma_ meninggal? Maybe.

Perkenalan tentangku cukup sampai disini. Kini aku berada ditengah sekolah ini. Kulirik kiri kanan, sekolah ini lumayan luas dan sepi? Ok mungkin karena ini jam Pelajaran.

Lupakan, sekarang pertanyaannya dimana ruang guru?

" Ini benar benar menyebalkan " Gumamku seraya menarik koperku. Koper ini benar benar menyebalkan, koper ini berisi semua pakaianku. Ya tuhan selain ini sekolah khusus _namja_, murid murid disini diwajibkan untuk tidur di asrama sekolah ini.

Entahlah

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

" ah apa aku tersesat? " Gumam _Namja_ Imut bernama No Minwoo. Ia jalan mundar mandir dibawah sebuah pohon Apel yang lumayan rindang. Minwoo melirik kiri kanan, tidak ada satu orangpun disekolah ini.

" KYAAAA INI SEKOLAH YANG MENYEBALKAN " Minwoo berteriak seraya duduk dibawah pohon apel tersebut. Ia berdecak kesal sambil memukul pohon yang tak bersalah itu.

_Pletak _

" a-akh " Minwoo mengelus kepalanya yang dikenai sebuah benda tumpul. Benda tersebut menggelinding mengenai kakinya. Ia melirik benda itu, itu sebuah Apel.

Minwoo melirik keatas pohon apel yang memang kini sedang berbuah banyak apel yang terlihat segar.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV

" _SONGSAENGNIM_ _MIAAANHAEEEE_~ " Teriakku seraya Berlari kencang. _Oh_ _my_ _God_, apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jo kwangmin. Apa kau gila? Kau baru saja kabur dari guru paling _killer_ disekolah ini?

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu lagi dengan hyungsoo _songsaengnim_?! Aish _jinjjayo_ itu masalah yang harus kuhadapi nantinya. Aku terus berlari, kulirik kebelakang kulihat hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ mengejarku. _Oh_ _god_!

Ok aku mengakui ini semua salahku, aku selalu telat dipelajaran sastranya yang membosankan itu. Ah ini bukan salahku juga kenapa selalu telat. Salahkan kenapa pelajaran sastra selalu dijam pagi?!

Penjaga sekolah selalu tau kalau aku selalu langganan telat. Dan kenapa hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ mengejarku? Ok aku mengaku salah lagi, karena aku sudah telat berkali kali hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ memarahiku didepan kelas. dan sekarang aku kabur begitu saja saat dia menceramahiku Jo Kwangmin?!

Ok Jangan salahkan aku.

" aku b-benar benar gilahhh sekarang " seruku seraya terus berlari kelapangan sekolah. Keringat membasahi tubuhku. Aku pun belari kearah sebuah pohon apel, ah pohon ini selalu membantuku.

' _kau pintar jo kwangmin' _

.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin POV

" Jo Kwangmin! Ini sudah keberapa kali kau terlambat dan tidak masuk pada jam pelajaranku?! Apa kau sudah merasa pintar? . . . . "

Bla bla bla, aku bosan mendengar omelan hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ dipagi hari ditiap jam pelajaran sastra. Aku sudah malas mendengar ceramahnya yang memang membosankan.

' Yah~ Kwangminnie~' kulihat kwangmin, saengku yang berbeda 5menit lahir dariku itu tengah diomeli oleh hyungsoo _songsaengmin_.

Aku Jo youngmin, Saudara Kembar dari Jo Kwangmin. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Kwangminnnie ku diomeli oleh hyungsoo _songsaengnim_.

" Apa kau mendengarku JO KWANGMIN?!"

Brak

Kulirik kedepan kelas, kulihat kwangmin menghilang.

' _Aigoo_~ Kwangmin~ah' batinku seraya menggelengkan kepalaku.

" JO KWANGMIN! "

.

.

.

.

.

" KYAAAA INI SEKOLAH YANG MENYEBALKAN "

' _Astaga suara menyeramkan(?) apa itu tadi? '_ batinku tersentak. Baru saja aku hampir terlelap diatas pohon. Ok ini memalukan Jo Kwangmin.

Kulihat seorang _namja_ tengah duduk dibawah pohon apel ini. Dia berteriak? Mengangguku? Dia pikir dia siapa. Ck, tanpa berfikir panjang akupun melempar sebuah apel yang tak jauh dariku ke '_Bocah'_ tersebut.

_Pletak _

" a-akh " kudengar dia meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya yang kulempari apel.

' _gotcha_ '

Aku tersenyum seraya memetik sebuah apel lalu memakannya. Kulirik lagi dia, namja tersebut menoleh ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Be Boyfriend?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bruk _

Normal POV

_Readers_~ Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi.

Kini seorang _Namja_ terjatuh dari atas pohon hingga tidak sengaja mengenai seorang _namja_ yang tadi tengah duduk di dibawah pohon. Lebih tepatnya Jo Kwangmin Kini menindih No Minwoo. Ralat Jo Kwangmin tidak sengaja menindih No minwoo.

Minwoo terdiam beberapa detik, ia kaget. Tentu ia kaget tiba tiba ada seorang _namja_ yang berada diatas pohon melemparinya dengan apel dan sekarang jatuh dan, errr menindihnya? Dan kini namja tersebut berada sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka berhadapan hanya beberapa cm saja.

Sedangkan Kwangmin? Kini ia terpana, eh salah. Ia juga kaget, hal ini diluar dugaan. Ia tidak sengaja jatuh dari pohon dan jatuh diatas badan sang _namja_ yang tadi ia lempari apel?

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

.

.

.

" JO KWANGMIN DISINI KAU RUPANYA!" Teriak hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ Melihat sang murid terjatuh dari atas pohon dan kini jatuh diatas badan seorang _namja_.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Be Boyfriend?

Cast : Boyfriend Member And Starship Ent Artist. (Cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comfort Hurt, Boys Love, Etc

Pairing : KwangWoo / Youngwoo? Or WooWoo(?)

WARNING : TYPO(s), Boys Love/YAOI , EYD Berserakan, No BASH Please^^

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks For yang udah Review ne ^^

.

.

.

**Be Boyfriend?**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

What Ur Name?

Normal POV

.

**Namja Seoul High School**

" a-akh _s-songsaengnim_! _Appoyo_ " Ringis seorang _namja_ yang kini mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya jongkok didalam sebuah ruangan. Dapat dilihat saat ini ia tengah dihukum. Seorang _Namja_ paruh baya yang dipanggil '_Songsaengnim'_ terlihat marah. Bagaimana tidak? _Namja_ yang kini dihukum itu sudah berkali kali bolos pada saat jam pelajarannya. Dan saat diCeramahi(?) dikelas ia malah kabur begitu saja.

Selamat, Jo Kwangmin, nama namja tersebut, kau akan mendapat masalah besar.

" Berani beraninya kau kabur saat aku bicara, Kau pikir kau siapa? " seru Hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ yang juga akrab dipanggil kwil _songsaengnim_ meninggikan suaranya dan memukul pelan kepala kwangmin dengan sebuah penggaris kayu yang lumayan besar.

' _aish aku bosan mendengar ceramahan mu songsaengmin '_ batin kwangmin jengkel.

" a-argh _mianhae_ _songsaengmin_ " Sahut Kwangmin meminta ampun menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" kau selalu minta maaf, apa kau tidak bisa bangun pagi dan tak terlambat saat pelajaranku? " hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ melunakan suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa kasihan kepada muridnya yang selalu mendapat jatah(?) ceramah darinya.

Tak disadari sedari tadi diruangan guru tersebut, seorang _namja_ berdecak kesal karena sedari tadi diacuhkan. Ia mengotak atik _handphonenya_ kesal. _Aigoo_ bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia berdiri dan diacuhkan begitu saja.

" YAK YAK YAK!"

Kwangmin dan hyungsoo _songsengnim_ yang sedari tadi diam beberapa saat terkejut mendengar sebuah suara teriakan.

Bersamaan hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ dan Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu.

" Tak bisakah kalian menghentikan moment guru dan murid kalian itu? Aish ini menyebalkan " Seru No minwoo, _namja_ yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Yakk kau selalu berteriak membuatku kaget, tak bisakah kau bicara pelan? Suaramu itu benar benar berisik " Bentak Kwangmin Jengkel. Minwoo Terdiam, apa apaan ini, ini hari pertamanya disekolah barunya dan sudah membuatnya benar benar kesal.

" Yak Jo Kwangmin " seru hyungsoo _songsaengmin_ seraya menjitak kwangmin dengan penggaris yang sedari tadi ia pegang

" a-akh _songsaengmin_ berhentilah memukulku " protes kwangmin mengelus jidatnya.

" ah _Mianhae_, kau murid baru? Namamu siapa tadi? " seru Hyungsoo _songsaengmin_ mengulas senyum kearah Minwoo.

_Tok Tok Tok _

Tiba tiba seorang _Yeoja_ paruh baya masuk kedalam ruang guru tersebut. Dapat dilihat mungkin ia juga salah satu guru di _Namja Seoul High School_. Tapi pakaiannya terlihat lebih _sexy_ dari guru guru umumnya. _Yeoja_ tersebut tersenyum melihat ketiga _namja_ tersebut. _Yeoja_ tersebut melirik Minwoo yang diam sedari tadi.

" ah Hyorin _songsaengnim_, ada apa?" Sahut Hyungsoo _songsaengmin_ tersenyum lalu mendekati _yeoja_ yang bernama hyorin tersebut.

Hyorin _Songsaengnim_, Guru Kesenian _Namja Seoul High School_ yang sangat terkenal dikalangan guru guru maupun Murid. Hyorin _songsaengmin_ mungkin Yeoja paling sexy disekolah ini. Hey hey hey, ini sekolah khusus _namja_ bukan? Tidak ada yeoja lain selain Hyorin _songsaengnim_ dan beberapa guru _yeoja_ lainnya.

" ah, No minwoo? Kau murid pindahan itu bukan? " seru hyorin _songsaengnim_ Melihat minwoo. Minwoo hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sedari tadi ia melihat penampilan hyorin _songsaengnim_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

' _Aigoo_ apa dia guru? Dia terlihat sexy dan tidak seperti guru ' Batin minwoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" nah bagus kita bertemu, kau dapat meletakkan barang barangmu dulu diasrama dan dapat berkeliling disekolah ini dulu " Seru Hyorin _songsaengnim_ Memberikan sebuah kunci bertuliskan nomer kamar asrama baru Minwoo.

" a-ah _ne songsaengnim_. Tapi, asramanya dimana? " tanya minwoo mengambil kunci tersebut. Hyorin _songsaengnim_ melirik kwangmin yang sedari tadi diam melihat hyorin _songsaengnim_ Nafsu (?) #plak

" Kwangmin, kau bisa antarkan Minwoo ke asrama barunya dan bisakah mengajaknya berkeliling? " Seru Hyorin _songsaengnim_.

" _M-mwoya songsaengnim_? Aku harus mengantar _namja_ berisik itu? Andwe! " decak kwangmin kesal melirik Minwoo.

" Yak! " teriak minwoo melempar spidol yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja guru.

.

.

.

Hyungsoo _songsaengnim_ diam, Teracuhkan oleh Hyorin _songsaengnim_

.

.

.

Minwoo POV

_'Ini menyebalkan ini menyebalkan kyaa! '_

Pindah kesekolah baru, tersesat disekolah ini, Bertemu _Namja_ gila dan _songsaengnim_ disini yang aneh aneh. Dan sekarang aku Berjalan BERDUA dengan _Namja_ gila ini?

Kulihat ia berjalan didepanku, sedari tadi ia diam. Aku hanya mengikutinya, oh _God_ kalau saja aku tau lokasi sekolah dan asramaku ini mungkin aku tidak akan mau diantarkan oleh _namja_ gila ini.

Kakiku mulai letih, koper yang kubawa benar benar berat. Aish menyebalkan!

" Yak _Namja_ gila! Dimana asramanya? " Bentakku pada _namja_ gila yang kudengar namanya adalah Jo kwangmin. Ia tidak merespon, aku terus berjalan mengikutinya. Aish apa dia tuli?

" . . . . "

" Yak apa kau tidak mendengarku? " Sahutku mengecilkan volume suaraku lalu memukul pundaknya pelan.

" kau memanggilku _namja_ gila? " Seru Kwangmin membalikan badannya lalu menatapku. Apa apaan dia?

" Iya kau _namja_ GILA " balasku menekan kata Gila pada ucapanku. Kulihat dia, dia terlihat marah. Aish ada apa dengannya.

" k-kau benar benar ... "

" _M-Mwoya_? "

_Pletak_

" Lurus kedepan lalu belok kiri, disana asramanya "

.

.

.

.

" akh " ringisku seraya mengelus jidatku yang dijitaknya. Aish dia benar benar menyebalkan!

_Namja_ gila Jo kwangmin Pergi Meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

_**Be Boyfriend?**_

.

.

_Ceklek_~

Room 213

Ah ~ akhirnya aku sampai juga diAsrama. Hari ini benar benar melelahkan, aku pun segera meletakkan koperku disembarang tempat. Kulihat kamar ini, terdapat dua kasur. Diatas dan dibawah, aku pun berbaring diatas kasur berukuran mini size tersebut.

" haft~ " aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, beristirahat sebentar tak ada salahnyakan? Baiklah No Minwoo, beristirahatlah sebentar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

_Ceklek_~

Seorang _namja_ memasuki sebuah kamar, terlihat ia menyandang sebuah tas. Tas tersebut ia lepar sembarang arah. Terlihat _Namja_ tersebut sangat lelah, ah mungkin karena Jam pelajaran yang makin padat membuatnya harus berpacaran dengan setumpukan buku buku dikelas.

Ia meneguk segelas air, lalu ia melihat sekeliling kamar.

" Uhuk " dia sedikit tersedak saat matanya menemukan sosok _namja_ yang tengah tidur diKasur tidurnya.

' _Nuguya? '_ batinnya.

Karena penasaran ia pun berniat membangunkan namja tersebut. Ia mendekati _namja_ yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

" hallo~ _ireumi mwoyeyo_? " Seru _namja_ tersebut menggoyangkan pundak _namja_ yang terlelap tersebut.

" engh _Hyungie_ jangan mengangguku ngh" Ya tuhan, apa sekarang _Namja_ ini sedang mengigau?

" ck, hey~ " Namja tersebut mengulas sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi sang _namja_ yang terlelap.

" emmm.. " merasa mulai terusik _namja_ yang tengah tertidur tadi membuka matanya pelan, menerjapkan matanya lucu. _Namja_ lucu tersebut No Minwoo membuka matanya lalu melihat seorang _Namja_ yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

" apa kau sudah bangun? "

" YAK! KAU LAGI? " Kaget minwoo langsung terduduk hingga mengagetkan _namja_ yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu dengan teriakan minwoo.

" _M-mwo_? Apa kita kenal? " Cengo _namja_ yang didadanya terdapat _Name Tag_ " Jo Youngmin "

" aish apa kau bodoh pura pura tak mengenalku? " Sahut Minwoo meng_Glare_ youngmin yang bingung.

" _N-ne_? " Youngmin makin kebingungan, ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

" pasti kau salah orang "lanjut youngmin.

" aish aku tak mungkin salah, Kau _Namja_ gila tadi, apa kau mengikutiku? _Mwoya_, apa yang kau lakukan disini! " seru minwoo kesal

.

.

.

.

.

_Ceklek _

.

.

.

.

" Youngmin Hyung aku pulang "

.

.

.

.

.

" KYAAAA ADA DUA NAMJA GILA! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Dont Be Silent Readers~

REVIEW PLEASE~^^


End file.
